


Stormy Eyes

by TheLastCrusader



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCrusader/pseuds/TheLastCrusader
Summary: Summary: There is no summary. Next!





	Stormy Eyes

A soul's window  
an infinity of possibilities per second  
it is such a shame that some people take this for granted  
or not everyone has it to appreciate

Never have I realized how beautiful they were;  
these stormy eyes  
an infinity of possibilities per second

They become empty when you are sad;  
like the lull before a tempest  
then you start to cry;  
as well as outside starts to rain and thunder for a while  
But I comfort you;  
I hug and pet you  
And you smile that adorable smile of yours  
... and in outside the sky opens and the Sun shines again

What I like in you the most are your eyes  
Your big kind eyes;  
that look at me with love and tenderly  
also are the same eyes of pain,  
Eyes of loneliness  
Eyes of redemption  
Eyes of victory  
Your eyes of the storm.


End file.
